U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,128 to Rogier discloses that hydroxymethyl fatty nitriles, hydroxymethyl fatty amides, and hydroxymethyl fatty esters are useful as polyols for preparing polyurethane coatings and paints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,343 to Rogier describes the preparation of hydroxymethyl fatty alcohols and the use thereof with polyisocyanates to form polyurethanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,818 to Rogier discloses acrylate esters of gem-bis(hydroxymethyl) fatty alcohols and hydroxymethyl fatty alcohols and the use thereof in the preparation of radiation curable coatings.